Funny Love
by D.G. Ling
Summary: Life after the war,in traveling and with rebuilding.Two opposing elements still fight over their emotions for one another, so it takes an outside force to bring them together.Iroh really is tireing,so he allows somethings in Toph's cunning hands,Zutara.


As a Zutara fan I am expected to make some type of work including them, however my admiration for Toph and Iroh's character and personal preference of humor has lead me to this piece. Constructive criticism is greatly appreaciated!

"As the sun slowly set the noble prince rode off with his fair maiden-"

"What is that gunk?" popped up Toph as Katara was finishing the last chapter of her little storybook, who suddenly reddened at the discovery of a certain tomboy.

"Uh Toph weren't you just training!?" made up the blushing waterbender as she quickly tried to hide the romantic text. "Weren't you just in lala land over a mushy love story?" snickered the younger of the two.

"I was uh-…well, um-," started Katara

"Save it Sugar Queen, I can hear you blushing" again with the muffled laughter. "You really were just dreaming of being in that cliché fairytale!"

"If you must know it's a serious story, not some fairytale." huffed the embarrassed girl, blush and all.

"Wait wait don't tell me, some bucolic yet lovely maiden was suddenly dragged into a terrible prophecy and with a giant explosive quest she fell in love with Prince Charming and in the end they won and are about to have their finishing passionate kiss of love while riding in the sunset?" sped out Toph before finally taking a breath.

"Not at all" Katara stated before taking a look at the next paragraph.

_Sweet sunshine that fades could not even compare to such a moment, as the two stared intensely into each others eyes in their embrace. It did not matter that this sweet commoner and royal heir were of much different worlds. They had survived through one of the greatest longest quest of all time! Nothing stood in their way now as they made their promising eternal kiss to one another._

"I was right wasn't I?" questioned Toph tiresomely as she sensed her companion's temperature rocket off. "Don't worry, it was only an educated guess, my mom used to have the maids read those kind stories to me all the time. Pretty predictable if you ask me". Her lips slightly twitched upwards.

"Well you really were right Toph" giggled Katara "Who knew that you would know about these types of stories, anyways it's nothing. I was just bored and Iroh let me borrow it" the older girl explained, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Around that time a jolly elder man walked back into the camp, humming a pleasant tune.

"Well Miss. Katara it seems you're almost finished with the story that loaned you, how is it so far." asked Iroh sincerely "I surely hope it is to your likening."

"It's really thrilling, thank you very much letting me borrow it" smiled Katara.

"Hmm I don't know why but that sad excuse for a book seems familiar in some way, can't recall why…" the earthbender laid down on a nearby log with a slightly confused expression "oh well nothing to worry about, still familiar though." She stated before placing her small hands behind her head as support, silently enjoying herself as she felt her only female companion's heart started beating faster. Quickly thinking of another way to change the subject Katara asked of Iroh's training session with Aang.

"Ah he's just doing some basic drills with Zuko in that field to the left." answered the tea man as he prepared a pot.

"Well I better get busy on the laundry; it's always a pain to wash Sokka's socks" grunted Katara. Toph silently counted in her head as Katara set off to the river, as far off to the right as she could. Right after that a soothing silence came between the two remaining people at the camp with a flickering fire in between them. Nothing but the sound of their soft breathing and the flame, as the older man pored some tea into his cup and the child lazily lied in the same position.

"So…" started Iroh as he sipped some of the hot liquid. "How'd it go?" Toph finally looked up and allowed a full cocky grin to overcome her face, blind eyes sparkled underneath her black bangs.

"Phase one, complete."

Please review, and any other pairing suggestions shall be taken into consideration.


End file.
